


Трудно быть злом

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Думаете так просто сидеть в замке страданий на груде черепов и наслаждаться полученной властью? Думаете Тёмный властелин – это просто титул, который не несёт никаких проблем и трудностей? Думаете найти нормальных адекватных подручных – это плёвое дело? Тогда вам стоит подумать обо всём этом ещё раз. Ибо быть злом, точнее даже Злом, очень и очень трудно.
Series: Works 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Трудно быть злом

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №264 ориджинал

Некоторое время назад услышал мысль о том, что Зло нужно лишь для того, чтобы Добру было с кем сражаться. Дескать, у Зла нет идеи, нет цели, нет идеологии. Мол, оно сидит себе в замке и просто ждёт, пока Герои придут и попробуют победить. Но ведь это совсем не так. Если хорошенько подумать, Злом быть очень и очень трудно. И вот почему:

Все почему-то считают, что ты любишь чёрный цвет. Это не то что бы плохо, но в определённый момент чёрные одежды, чёрные латы, чёрный паркет и чёрная посуда начинают вызывать у тебя чёрную депрессию.

Ты невольно начинаешь украшать свой замок всякими горгульями, черепами, мрачными доспехами и наборами грозного на вид оружия. Не ради любования или самолюбия, ты ведь разумное зло и тебе это не нужно. Но ты всё-таки зло, и тебя должны бояться. А гораздо удобнее бояться, когда тебя окружают горгульи и мрачного вида оружие, чем, скажем, розовые пони и обои в цветочек.

Вокруг тебя полно идиотов. Сначала, когда ты ещё юн и мало кому известен, они постоянно маячат рядом, насмехаясь над твоей мрачностью и замкнутостью. Потом они начинают считать, что быть в твоей армии, носить чёрный доспех и угрожающего вида меч, а также говорить «Я служу Тёмному Властелину, понял?» очень престижно, и липнут к тебе с удвоенной силой. Доходит до того, что, в конце концов, они начинают выполнять твои приказы и делают это с особым старанием. Вот только они при этом всё ещё идиоты и выполняют приказы, которых ты даже не отдавал.

А ещё твой личный слуга - Игорь. Да, ты пытался ему объяснить, что можно не горбиться и подволакивать ногу. Да, ты говорил, что ему не обязательно всюду ходить за тобой в пропитанном кровью кожаном фартуке. Да, ты просил не называть себя «Мафтер!». Нет, он не понимает.

Говоря о слугах: будет неплохо, если тебе достанутся хотя бы люди. Да, их мыслительные навыки находятся где-то на уровне рыцарей из твоей армии, но хотя бы есть крошечный шанс, что это будет единственной твоей проблемой. Большинство же других приспешников постоянно подкидывают тебе сюрпризы. Крысолюды начинают строить у тебя в подвале собственный город, отчего правая башня замка опасно наклоняется куда-то в сторону юго-запада. Змеелюды стабильно раз месяц сбрасывают кожу, в результате чего тебе постоянно приходится заниматься генеральной уборкой гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. На твоей памяти разве что со световыми медузами в лампах не было трудностей. Да и какие проблемы могут быть с существами, у которых желудок в четыре раза больше и работает в шесть раз быстрее чем-то, что должно называться мозгом?

Твои деньги исчезают просто с невероятной скоростью. Тебе нужно накормить, одеть, вооружить и разместить небольшую личную армию и пару-тройку десятков слуг, чтобы они всегда были под рукой. Прибавить сюда же доставку продуктов, материалов, инвентаря, и прочего хлама, и получается настолько неприличная сумма, что всерьёз начинаешь подумывать разогнать всю эту толпу и уйти в отшельники.

Но ты не можешь этого сделать, поскольку силы Света не дремлют. Примерно раз в несколько дней в твой замок вламывается какой-нибудь герой. Раз в неделю - группа героев. Армии приходят раз в месяц, и то только потому, что ты предусмотрительно выстроил замок так, чтобы к нему тяжело было подкатить таран, не то, что катапульту. И ты бы, наверное, давно разорился на отбивании этих атак, если бы оставшиеся после Светлых зачарованные доспехи и оружие не удавалось бы так дорого продать им же через открытую тобой же в городе кузнецу.

Тебя мучают постоянные головные боли, поскольку всевозможные ведьмы и колдуны, а также некоторые «коллеги по цеху» такое бессчётное количество раз пытались наслать на тебя сглаз, порчу и королевскую счётную палату, что у тебя уже выработался иммунитет к магии, но даже за это приходится платить своим здоровьем. И вроде бы ничего страшного, благо в замке живёт аптекарь и пичкает тебя какими-то травами, от которых ненадолго становится легче, но всё это давит на тебя. Да и уведомления от счётной палаты уже в печёнках сидят.

И всё это происходит с тобой постоянно. Ты не наслаждаешься обретённой властью. Ты погряз в менеджменте. Тебе постоянно приходится решать вопросы, в которых ты ничего не смыслишь, и управлять толпой существ, застрявших по уровню развития где-то в детском саду. Ты устал, но даже не можешь выспаться, поскольку ты постоянно зачем-то кому-то нужен.

А теперь представь: внезапно вся эта махина, весь этот гигантский паровоз, от которого ты убегал так долго, вдруг начинает работать сам. Весь этот сложнейший организм, механизм из тысяч деталей вдруг заводится и впервые в жизни вдруг начинает работать без твоего участия. Ты сидишь в своём зале, разинув рот и думаешь: «Как? Неужели всё? Что, правда, можно немного отдохнуть?». Ты прикрываешь глаза, но даже не успеваешь насладиться этим мгновением, поскольку обычно в этот момент и происходит внезапная победа сил Добра над силами Разума.


End file.
